metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chozodia
Chozodia is an area of the planet Zebes, seen only in Metroid: Zero Mission. Description Chozodia appears to be the main Chozo temple on Zebes, and was likely used for many Chozo rituals and ceremonies. After the Zebesian Space Pirates attacked and forced the Chozo to abandon the planet, Chozodia was left in ruins and seemingly remained undisturbed by any sentient beings for some time. When Samus Aran returned to the planet to destroy Mother Brain, Ridley lands the Space Pirate Mother Ship near Chozodia before leaving for his lair. Some time later, the Pirates connected their ship to the Chozo Ruins with a glass bridge, and began excavating the temple as well as installing searchlights and floating-eye sensors to catch possible intruders. Samus is later forced to explore Chozodia after she was shot down by Space Pirates. The area also contains segments of the Wrecked Ship, though it is only during the events of Super Metroid in which Samus will be able to fully explore it; other than this, the rest of the area has only appeared in Metroid: Zero Mission. Scattered throughout Chozodia are copious amounts of hieroglyphs, and carvings of Chozo (including one that attacks Samus) similar to the designs of the ancient Egyptian civilization on Earth. The Power Bomb upgrade was located in this area prior to its theft by a Space Pirate. The Chozo Statue holding the bombs was very similar to Chac Mool, an ancient Mayan statue holding a plate on its hands. Enemies *Atomic *Floating-eye sensor *Gray Space Pirate *Red Space Pirate *Searchlight *Work Robot *Zeela *Zoomer Bosses *Ruins Test *Mecha Ridley Power Ups *Gravity Suit (activated) *Plasma Beam (activated) *Space Jump (activated) *3 Energy Tanks *6 Power Bomb Expansions *8 Super Missile Expansions *1 Missile Expansion Music 07 plays in the Chozodia area on the surface of Zebes, just outside the Space Pirate Mother Ship. This theme is shared with the surface of Crateria, highlighting the similarity between both locations. A remix of the Super Metroid Wrecked Ship theme is heard when Samus first enters the Space Pirate Mother Ship with only her Zero Suit. Coincidentally, this remix can only play in a single room of the Wrecked Ship itself, when Samus passes through it just before entering the Chozo Ruins (assuming she has not yet been detected by Zebesians). As soon as Samus is detected by Zebesians for the first time, the Wrecked Ship remix is permanently replaced (with the exception of a few rooms leading to the Mother Ship's Map Room) by a remix of Crateria - The Space Pirates Appear. This remix has two variations, depending on whether or not Samus is currently chased by Space Pirates: an intense version with the full song, or a subdued version that only features the harmony. Upon gaining the Fully Powered Suit, a fast-paced remix of the Brinstar theme is played throughout Chozodia, permanently replacing both Crateria - The Space Pirates Appear remixes. It is not in the Sound Test in the Extras menu. Trivia *Chozodia has a destructible glass tube separating Samus from other areas of Zebes. Maridia on her second visit to Zebes would later have a similar tube. *At first sight, it would appear that the Space Pirate Mother Ship becomes the Wrecked Ship, although this has been refuted by Yoshio Sakamoto. However, one alternative theory suggests the Mother Ship becomes the region of Maridia, due to the inability to reach Maridia before Super Metroid and several similarities between the ship and the region (for example, Botwoon's room has a Save Station before it, just like Mecha Ridley's room; and there is a broken glass tube, referencing the tube Samus can Power Bomb in Zero Mission). Gallery Chozodia.png|Chozodia map, including the Space Pirate Mother Ship and Wrecked Ship ZSS.png|Samus just before her invasion of the Space Pirate Mothership. Samus_in_the_rain.gif|Samus just outside the Mothership. Mzm3.JPG|Samus fighting the Ruins Test. ru:Чозодия Category:Chozodia Category:Chozo Category:Desert/Ruins areas Category:Destroyed Locations